User blog:Gracchus Mccarthe/Here's how to write a "Beautiful Love Story" on this blog.
Choose three guns: The third should be like a mix of the other two. Example: Gun 1 - Gigavolt Gun 2 - RIA 50 Gun 3 - CM 800 Jupiter This is the basic story: Once upon a time, there was an SAS operative who had a (Gun 1) (don't worry, the love story isn't about the soldier), and he took her on every mission. After a particularly harrowing battle with a (Boss 1), the SAS dragged himself along the ground so he could recover a (Tier X) strongbox the (Boss 1) had dropped. After the soldier had fully recovered from his injuries, he opened up the strongbox he had gotten. Inside, he found a (GUN 2). Over the next few months, the soldier used the (Gun 1) and (GUN 2) in tandem, destroying hordes and bosses with extreme ease. During this time, the (Gun 1) and (GUN 2) got to know each other. After a particularly messy fight with a (Boss 2), the soldier had to spend several months hospitalized. While he recovered, the (Gun 1) and (GUN 2) started developing strong feelings towards one another. Then one day, the (GUN 2) proposed. The (Gun 1) said "Yes!" When the soldier recovered, the (GUN 2) and (Gun 1) asked for his blessing on them. The SAS agreed, and so the two guns were married! The soldier was in combat rehabilitation so he could return to the battle field soon, and the (GUN 2) and (Gun 1) went on their honeymoon during this time. Well, after about a month, they got back, and the soldier was ready to return to combat. After two months, the soldier noticed his (Gun 1) was having problems. She dealt less damage, she fired more slowly, and she even jammed upon occasion. When the gun's condition required she be removed from the battlefield, the soldier took her to a gun expert. He asked what was wrong with her. Well, the gun expert had some exciting news: There was nothing wrong with the (Gun 1); she was just pregnant! The soldier brought the (GUN 1) home, and when she told the (GUN 2) what the gun expert had said, he was overjoyed! It pained the SAS and the (GUN 2) to leave the (Gun 1) at home, but they were needed in the war against the zombies. Well, the day finally came, and the SAS and (GUN 2) rushed the (Gun 1) to the gun expert. After about an hour, the baby was born. The (GUN 2) and (Gun 1) decided on a name for him very soon: (Gun 3). And that is how the (Gun 3) entered this world. Of course, you can vary the story a little if you want to. BTW, even though I made the first one of these (COM2 + 505 = BabyCOM), I got the idea for it from some comments on the CM 530 BabyCOM page. Category:Blog posts